Harry Potter et la sphère des Maraudeurs
by Cassidy Darks
Summary: Nouveau chapitre arrivé ! Harry est-il sortit du coma ? Lynnafelt a-t-elle réussit à convaincre les Nymphes ? Si oui, a-t-elle encore sa jeunesse ? Est-elle encore en vie ? Vous aurez toutes les réponses en lisant ma fic ! Merci aux lecteurs fidèles qui m
1. Nostalgie

Auteur : Cassidy Darkstone

E-mail : jahira13voila.fr

Titre : Harry Potter et les apprentis de l'Ordre

Avertissement : G rien qui ne sortent de l'ordinaire, a part la magie, mais ça c'est plutôt du rêve.

Résumé général : Harry entre en sixième année et il découvre une sphère ayant appartenue aux maraudeurs. Mais à quoi sert-elle ? Et pourquoi Dumbledore est-il plus directeur alors qu'il reste omniprésent à Poudlard ? Réponses dans ma fic. Review please.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, sinon Drago, Ombrage et Lestrange n'existerait pas, Sirius serait vivant dans les bras d'un fille du cuicui gang et je publierait les tomes 6 et 7 tout de suite (ou je me bougerait de les écrire, pas comme J.K.Rowling)

J'ai aussi emprunté l'Oplon et la Wrestle à Alohomora, mais j'ai inventé toute seule comme une grande Katie Spinner et Lynn Stevenson, mais tout ça n'arrivera pas avant le chapitre 6 ou 7.

Petite note de l'auteur : C'est ma deuxième fic, bien que beaucoup plus réfléchie que la première, mais c'est la première sur Harry Potter, alors, s'il vous plait, soyez indulgent, merci.

Maintenant place au …

Chapitre 1 : Nostalgie :

Harry se réveilla, ce matin là et pour la première fois depuis le début des vacances, sans avoir envie de se rendormir pour ne plus se réveiller.

Depuis la mort de son parrain, l'adolescent avait beaucoup de mal à reprendre une vie normale . Bien sûr, son oncle et sa tante ne le traitaient pas avec autant de dégoût qu'avant mais toutes leurs attentions, bien que rare, n'étaient que fumée, rien n'était vrai. Dudley, lui, n'adressait plus la parole à Harry ce qui, d'après lui, n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Son oncle lui aussi ne lui parlait presque plus. Tandis que Pétunia lui donnait toujours des ordres, moins qu'avant bien sûr. Ils faisaient attention à ce qu'ils disaient et faisaient. Et Harry pouvait faire voler hedwige au grand désespoir de Vernon.

Mais ses amis, la salle commune, la tour de griffondor et même les professeurs lui manquaient. Le plus dur était l'absence qu'avait laissé la mort de Sirius dans sa vie. Avant, quand Harry se sentait mal, il lui écrivait avant d'en parler à ses amis. Avant, il savait que s'il avait des problèmes, Sirius l'accueillerait à bras ouverts même s'il était à la rue. Mais Voldemort était apparut et avait encore une fois fait couler le sang.

Harry se demandait même parfois si Voldemort avait un autre souffre douleur que lui, si jamais un jour il le laisserait tranquille. A cette question, il avait la réponse depuis le mois de juin.

_Et l'un d'eux devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit._

Harry savait donc qu'un jour, peut-être proche, il y aura deux possibilit : où il tuerait Voldemort et lui continuerait à vivre ainsi, orphelin, malheureux, ne pouvant pas compter sur une famille pour l'appuyer ; où Voldemort serait plus rapide et le tuerait. Alors il rejoindrait tous ceux qu'il aime, ses parents, son parrain, il y aura aussi Cédric. Mais Harry ne voulait pas mourir même si cela le rapprochait de ceux qu'il aime, il voulait vivre, il voulait montrer que la vie gagne toujours. Certains pourraient croire que mourir le soulagerait de tout ce poids, de tout ce malheur, mais non, Harry voulait leur montrer qu'il pouvait être heureux quand même. Et c'est pour cela, que ce jour là, il a décidé d'ignorer l'interdiction de son oncle, il ne pouvait plus rester seul.

Harry se leva, prit de l'encre, un parchemin et une plume et écrit un petit message qui pour lui était comme une délivrance.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Je ne peux plus tenir,_

_Vient ce soir vers 18 h 30, je t'attendrais et nous forcerons la main à mon oncle._

_Merci._

_Bisous_

_Harry._

Il attacha le mot à la patte d'Hedwige et s'habilla pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner.

La journée passa lentement, trop lentement au goût d'Harry. Il avait fait des efforts considérables pour ne pas montrer son anxiété, son impatience, de savoir que dans les heures qui suivraient, il pourrait partir du 4 privet drive pour passer les deux dernières semaines d'août au terrier avec Ron et Hermione.

A 18 h, Harry monta et prépara ses affaires sans bruits pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Les minutes passèrent et 18 h 30 arriva sans aucune nouvelle d'Hermione. Les secondes se firent des heures, insupportables et, soudain, quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Harry se précipita dans l'escalier en portant sa valise et en criant pour que personne n'aille ouvrir mais c'était trop tard. L'oncle Vernon ouvrait déjà la porte.

Fin du chapitre 1

Voila, j'espère que cela vous a plus et même si ce n'est pas le cas, laissé moi une petite review please. Merci.

Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas aimé, j'en suis désolée, mais il y a tellement d'autres fics qui sont super que c'est normal que la mienne ne vous plaise pas.

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Cassidy Darkstone


	2. Sentiments

Auteur : Cassidy Darkstone

E-mail : jahira13voila.fr

Titre : Harry Potter et les apprentis de l'Ordre

Avertissement : G rien qui ne sortent de l'ordinaire, a part la magie, mais ça c'est plutôt du rêve.

Résumé général : Harry entre en sixième année et il découvre une sphère ayant appartenue aux maraudeurs. Mais à quoi sert-elle ? Et pourquoi Dumbledore est-il plus directeur alors qu'il reste omniprésent à Poudlard ? Réponses dans ma fic. Review please.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, sinon Drago, Ombrage et Lestrange n'existerait pas, Sirius serait vivant dans les bras d'un fille du cuicui gang et je publierait les tomes 6 et 7 tout de suite (ou je me bougerait de les écrire, pas comme J.K.Rowling)

J'ai aussi emprunté l'Oplon et la Wrestle à Alohomora, mais j'ai inventé toute seule comme une grande Katie Spinner et Lynn Stevenson, mais tout ça n'arrivera pas avant le chapitre 6 ou 7.

Et maintenant place au …

Chapitre 2 : sentiments :

Hermione se préparait pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner quand un hibou tapa à la fenêtre de sa chambre. C'était Hedwige. Elle fit entrer la chouette et lui donna à manger. Puis, elle déplia la lettre. Elle reconnu immédiatement l'écriture d'Harry. Son estomac se contracta quand elle lut la fin de la lettre. _Bisous._ Un simple mot, anodin, avait créé en elle une sorte de malaise. Depuis sa deuxième année à Poudlard Hermione se posait des questions sur ses sentiments pour Harry. Tout était confus. Quand il écrivait _bisous_ à la fin se ses lettres, elle espérait toujours que cela voulait dire qu'il l'aimait. Mais quand ils se retrouvaient à Poudlard, une amitié si forte les unissait qu'elle ne ressentait plus qu'une profonde amitié.

Pour Ron, par contre, c'était différent. Plus elle pensait aux sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, plus elle sentait que tout les deux s'étaient rapprochés et qu'il y avait plus qu'une profonde amitié entre eux. C'est pour cela qu'il ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se disputer. Le sentiment d'amitié ne suffisant plus, ils se cherchaient des noises sans comprendre qu'en fait, ils s'aimaient. Ron lui aussi avait beaucoup réfléchit sur leurs sentiments respectifs et il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Dans sa dernière lettre, il lui avait écrit qu'elle recevrait bientôt une lettre d'Harry mais aussi qu'il aimerait qu'elle soit avec lui car il devait lui parler.

Hermione descendit et parla à ses parents de la lettre. Ils ne furent pas étonnés pour le moins du monde, ce qui est logique puisqu'ils étaient au courant d'une partie de la lettre de Ron.

La journée passa et, vers 17 h 45, Hermione et ses parents se mirent en route pour le 4 privet drive. Malheureusement, et cela malgré leurs efforts, ils ne purent éviter les bouchons et, une fois sortis de l'autoroute, ils crevèrent. C'est donc avec un retard épouvantable qu'ils arrivèrent au domicile d'Harry.

Mr Granger sonna à la porte. Un homme grand, massif, qui n'avait pratiquement pas de cou, mais possédait par contre, une belle moustache, vint ouvrir la porte.

Que puis-je faire pour vous, cher monsieur ? demanda t-il.

Bonsoir, je suis Mr Granger et ma fille est une amie de votre filleul. Je voulais …

Mon filleul n'a pas d'amis et si c'était le cas, ils ne seraient pas comme nous ! allons partez maintenant qui que vous soyez ! répondit férocement Vernon.

Vous vous trompez, cher monsieur, répliqua avec fermeté mais sans agressivité le père d'Hermione. Nous sommes venus pour vous demander si nous pouvions garder Harry chez nous le restant des vacances. Comme ça, il pourra revoir ses amis car, je vous assure, il en a.

Nous débarrasser de ce morveux pour le reste des vacances ? Mais avec plaisir mon cher monsieur, rétorqua Vernon à la stupeur de tous. Harry, prépare tes …

Elles sont prêtes, lança Harry en passant devant lui. A l'été prochain ! 

Hermione et Harry se serrèrent dans les bras, trop heureux pour pouvoir parler. Quand, enfin, ils embarquèrent dans la voiture, ils se racontèrent leurs vacances, ce qui, pour Harry, fut vite fait. Puis, ils parlèrent de leurs aventures passées, en espérant en connaître d'autre, moins douloureuses, qu'ils pourraient racontés plus tard sans avoir envie de pleurer.

Puis ils s'endormirent et ne virent pas que leurs mains c'étaient liées dans leur sommeil.

Fin du chapitre 2

J'espère que ma fic vous plait toujours autant et pour ceux pour lesquelles cela n'est pas le cas, j'en suis désolée.

Voila merci de me lire et review please.

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Cassidy Darkstone


	3. Retrouvailles

Auteur : Cassidy Darkstone

E-mail : jahira13voila.fr

Titre : Harry Potter et les apprentis de l'Ordre

Avertissement : G rien qui ne sortent de l'ordinaire, a part la magie, mais ça c'est plutôt du rêve.

Résumé général : Harry entre en sixième année et il découvre une sphère ayant appartenue aux maraudeurs. Mais à quoi sert-elle ? Et qui cette nouvelle qui semble en savoir plus sur les maraudeurs qu'elle ne le dit ? Et pourquoi Dumbledore est-il plus directeur alors qu'il reste omniprésent à Poudlard ? Qu'est devenu l'Ordre depuis que le ministère a reconnu le retour de Voldemort ? Réponses dans ma fic. Review please.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, sinon Drago, Ombrage et Lestrange n'existerait pas, Sirius serait vivant dans les bras d'une fille du cuicui gang et je publierais les tomes 6 et 7 tout de suite (ou je me bougerais de les écrire, pas comme J.K.Rowling)

J'ai aussi emprunté l'Oplon et la Wrestle à Alohomora, mais j'ai inventé toute seule comme une grande Katie Spinner et Lynn Stevenson, mais tout ça n'arrivera pas avant le chapitre 6 ou 7.

Maintenant place au …

Chapitre 3 : retrouvailles : 

Ron se leva de la chaise à partir de laquelle il observait depuis 3 jours la route menant au Terrier, depuis qu'il avait reçu la lettre d'Harry lui annonçant leur arrivé, à lui, et à Hermione dans les prochains jours. Il monta s'allonger dans sa chambre.

Cela faisait 3 jours qu'il veillait, le jour, assit sur cette chaise près de la fenêtre, ne dormant que 4 ou 5 heures par nuit.

Ron avait hâte de revoir Harry. Il se faisait du souci pour son meilleur ami. Au moins quand il sera au Terrier, Ron pourra lui remonter le moral, pas comme ces saletés de Dursley. Il pourrait le consoler, ou, du moins, essayer car depuis la mort de Sirius, Harry n'acceptait l'aide de personne, excepté celle d'Hermione peut-être.

A cette pensée, Ron sentit une grande colère monter en lui.

Pourquoi Harry avait-il demandé à Hermione d'aller le chercher et non pas à lui ? Avait-il, lui aussi des sentiments pour hermione ?

Cela aurait étonné Ron. Depuis la mort de son parrain, plus rien n'avait d'importance pour Harry, même pas les résultats des B.U.S.E qui tardait à venir et donc retarder le choix des options.

Mais le retard des ses deux amis avait laissé du temps à Ron pour réfléchir à toute sorte de choses, allant du quidditch à ses sentiments pour Hermione. Sur ce sujet mûrement réfléchi, il tenait à Hermione bien plus que l'on tient à une amie. Ce qu'il ressentait était beaucoup plus fort, plus profond que de l'amitié. Ron aimait Hermione. Voila pourquoi il attendait l'arrivé de ses meilleurs amis aussi impatiemment. Il était décidé à avouer son amour à hermione.

Sur cette pensée apaisante, Ron s'endormit.

Hermione était exténué après le long voyage de 3 jours qu'ils avaient fait depuis le 4, privet drive. Elle s'apprêtait à monter dans la chambre de Ginny pour y dormir un peu quand elle vit descendre Ron.

Elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter une fraction de seconde puis battre de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite.

Depuis le début de l'été, Ron avait encore grandit, il avait développé ses muscles et ses taches de rousseurs s'étaient un peu estompé.

Salut vous deux, pas trop fatigués ? demanda t-il.

Salut je suis contente de te revoir, répondit Hermione en rougissant.

'Lut, dit une voix derrière eux 

Hermione avait totalement oublié Harry jusqu'à ce moment là. La joie de retrouver Ron avait évincé tout le reste.

A ce moment là, Mrs Weasley les poussas à monter se coucher, Harry en tête.

Hermione trouvait qu'Harry avait des attitudes bizarres par moment mais elle pensait que la mort de Sirius en était la cause. Elle decida quand même d'en parler à Ron le lendemain.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la chambre de Ginny, Harry avait lançait un vague bonne nuit sans s'arrêtait mais Ron s'était placé devant la porte empêchant ainsi Hermione de passer.

Hermione, écoute, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire, alors, s'il te plait, ne m'interrompe pas, s'exclama t-il très vite car trop anxieux. Je sais que toi aussi tu as beaucoup réfléchi… 

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait plus. Elle ne put se retenir. Elle s'avança et embrassa Ron avant de le pousser et de s'enfermer à clé dans la chambre de Ginny.

Fin du chapitre 3

Merci de continuer à me lire malgré toute les idées tordues que j'ai et pour ceux qui vont lire jusqu'au bout, d'abord merci et ensuite, accrocher vous car je vais chambouler tout les principes de Poudlard.

A j'ai presque oubli :

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Cassidy Darkstone


	4. Dilemmes

Auteur : Cassidy Darkstone

E-mail : jahira13voila.fr

Titre : Harry Potter et les apprentis de l'Ordre

Avertissement : G rien qui ne sortent de l'ordinaire, a part la magie, mais ça c'est plutôt du rêve.

Résumé général : Harry entre en sixième année et il découvre une sphère ayant appartenue aux maraudeurs. Mais à quoi sert-elle ? Et pourquoi Dumbledore est-il plus directeur alors qu'il reste omniprésent à Poudlard ? Réponses dans ma fic. Review please.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, sinon Drago, Ombrage et Lestrange n'existerait pas, Sirius serait vivant dans les bras d'une fille du cuicui gang et je publierais les tomes 6 et 7 tout de suite (ou je me bougerais de les écrire, pas comme J.K.Rowling)

J'ai aussi emprunté l'Oplon et la Wrestle à Alohomora, mais j'ai inventé toute seule comme une grande Katie Spinner et Lynn Stevenson, mais tout ça n'arrivera pas avant le chapitre 6 ou 7.

Maintenant place au …

Chapitre 4 : dilemmes : 

Harry allait se couchait quand Ron entra en trompe dans la chambre. Il ferma la porte à clé avant de sauter sur son lit pour cacher son visage dans son coussin.

Ca va pas Ron ? demanda Harry inquiet.

Si ça va, enfin, je crois, … En fait j'en sait rien du tout ! répondit Ron, en se redressant.

C'est Hermione ?

Quoi Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'elle a Hermione ? rétorqua Ron, sur la défensive.

Vous vous êtes embrassés, c'est ça ? questionna Harry.

Non pourquoi tu dis ça ?

J'ai vu juste, vous vous êtes embrassés, répliqua Harry en riant de la réaction de Ron

Oui ça te vas ? T'es content maintenant, s'écria Ron en s'énervant. Tu vas me laisser tranquille maint … Mais t'as rigol ? Tu ris ! Yes ! il leva le poing en l'air en signe de victoire. J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi à te faire rire ! J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi !

Calmes toi Ron, s'étonna Harry. C'est si important pour toi de me voir rire ?

Mais oui ! Ca me fait plaisir de te voir heureux !

Mais je suis heureux et je l'ai été quoi que tu ais pu imaginer !

J'ai rien imaginé du tout. C'est seulement que depuis la … 

Ron ne fini pas sa phrase. Harry avait deviné la suite, son visage s'était fermé et ses yeux, rieurs l'instant d'avant, était maintenant sombre. Il se retourna dans son lit et le rouquin crut que c'était pour pleurer mais l'instant d'après, il lançait son coussin sur Ron qui avec le choc retomba sur le lit. Une bataille de coussin s'ensuivit jusqu'à ce que Mrs Weasley, alerté par le bruit, vienne tout arrêter en protestant qu'ils étaient trop fatigués pour s'amuser.

Mais Harry ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Quelque chose le tracasser. Pour son anniversaire, il avait reçu une sphère transparente, comprenant un gaz bleuté avec des paillettes argentées. Il n'y avait qu'un petit mot dans le sac de toile qui comprenait la sphère.

_Bon anniversaire Harry._

_Ceci est encore un cadeau de ton père mais il m'avait fait promettre de ne pas te le donner avant ta 17 année._

_Tu devras apprendre seul à t'en servir, si à la fin de ta 6 année à Poudlard, et pas avant tu as compris, pas avant, tu ne sait toujours pas t'en servir, va voir Fred et George Weasley, il pourront t'aider._

_Au revoir Harry._

_A bientôt j'espère._

L'écriture avait été modifiée par la magie. Harry, malgré tous ses efforts, n'avait réussi à enlever le sort qui avait été jeté sur la lettre.

Il était sûr que ce n'était pas Dumbledore qui lui avait envoyé, sinon il n'aurait pas laissé de mot.

Mais qui avait bien pu alors envoyé cette sphère à Harry ? Les deux seul Maraudeurs encore vivant était Quedver et Lunard, et Quedver n'était certainement pas la personne qui avait envoyé cette sphère. Harry n'avait plus de nouvelle de Lunard depuis la mort de Patmol et il se doutait que, lui aussi, broyait du noir quelque part, seul. Mais son anniversaire tombait une nuit de pleine lune, donc ce n'était pas Lunard. Il ne savait pas qui avait envoyé cette sphère, mais il ne voulait pas en parler à Ron et Hermione, surtout maintenant que leur relation avait évolué.

Sur ce dilemme, Harry s'endormit.

Ron se retourna dans son lit. Hermione l'avait embrassé. Cela voulait-il dire, qu'elle aussi l'aimait ou est-ce qu'elle voulait le faire espérer ? Non elle n'oserait pas lui jouer un si mauvais tour ! Mais peut-être se trompait-il. Peut-être qu'elle l'avait embrassé par ce qu'elle l'aimait ! Pour Ron c'aurait été comme un rêve, une délivrance. Enfin après toutes ses années d'attente pour savoir si elle l'aimait, enfin il allait le savoir. Mais lui l'aimait-elle vraiment ? Oui, plus que tout au monde, plus que ça vie. C'était pour cela que, lors de leur première année, il avait risqué sa vie sur le jeu d'échec géant. C'était pour cela que, lors de leur deuxième année, il n'avait presque pas dormi une bonne partie de l'année car Hermione était pétrifiée.

Elle m'a embrassée. Maintenant c'était sûr, elle m'aime.

En pensant au visage d'Hermione, Ron s'endormit.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le lit, oubliant totalement que Ginny dormait. Cette dernière sur réveilla en sursaut.

Oops ! Désolé Ginny, je t'avait oubliée, s'excusa Hermione, le sourire aux lèvres.

C'est qui ? demanda Ginny, encore un peu ensommeillée.

Qui quoi ?

Je suis tombée amoureuse avant toi, alors c'est qui ?

Tu as raison Ginny je suis amoureuse mais je ne pense que tu apprécierait de savoir de qui.

Je veux savoir ! Dit moi le, s'il te plait, dit moi le, aller !

D'accord mais tu ne vas pas apprécier, je te préviens. Je suis amoureuse, enfin je pense que, dès demain, je pourrais dire que, je sors avec … Ron, finit Hermione dans un soupir.

Qui ! s'exclama Ginny en s'étouffant. Ron, tu veux dire Ronald Weasley, mon frère ?

Oui, j'ai embrassé ton frère.

Je te prenais pour une amie et toi tu sors avec mon frère ! Je t'avais pourtant dis qu'il n'était pas près pour une relation sérieuse et je sais de quoi je parle ! Ne m'adresse plus la parole jusqu'à ce que n'est quitté mon frère ou jusqu'à ce qu'il soit près pour une relation ! Plus jamais avant ça t'as compris ! 

Sur ce Ginny se cacha sous ses couvertures et Hermione entendit une sorte de sanglots étouffé.

Hermione savait que Ginny réagirait avec tant de colère, de rage. L'été dernier, lorsqu' Hermione lui avait avoué qu'elle aimait Ron, Ginny lui avait répondu que Ron n'était pas près pour une relation sérieuse. Et, depuis, Hermione attendait que Ron soit assez mûr pour une relation amoureuse mais, ce soir là, elle avait craqué. A court terme, cela serait positif. Ils sortiraient ensemble et seraient heureux. Mais après, ils se disputeraient et Hermione devrait reprendre son attente.

Mais elle avait un autre problème : ses sentiments pour Harry. Elle ne savait si elle l'aimait ou non et Harry ne laissait rien paraître de ses sentiments. Dans une de ses dernières lettres, Hermione avait demandait à Harry ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il avait alors demandait pourquoi elle lui posait cette question et qu'elle savait très bien la réponse.

Hermione ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était au point de vue émotionnel. Elle aimait profondément Ron mais il y avait aussi Harry, et Krum. Elle l'avait totalement oublié. Viktor venait s'ajouter à ce dilemme qu'elle n'arrivait à résoudre. Aimait-elle Viktor ou l'adorait-il à cause de son talent et de son physique ?

Ginny se retourna dans son lit. Quelqu'un monta l'escalier.

Hermione décida qu'il était trop tard pour résoudre se problème et elle s'endormit, en pensant que bientôt, elle trouverait une solution à ce dilemme à la fois si compliqué et si simple.

Fin du chapitre 4

Voila déjà la fin du chapitre 4. J'ai écris ses 4 chapitres en moins d'une semaine mais pour vous faire mijoter je les met sur à intervalle plus long.

Les autres chapitres seront plus long à venir car, quand j'ai écris les premiers 4 chapitres, j'étais en vacances et maintenant j'ai repris les cours. Et comme à la fin de l'année, j'ai le brevet, il va falloir que je m'arrache encore plus (enfin si c'est possible)

Merci de me lire et n'oubliez pas le laisser une petite :

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Cassidy Darkstone


	5. Je marche, je tombe

Auteur : Cassidy Darkstone

E-mail : jahira13voila.fr

Titre : Harry Potter et les apprentis de l'Ordre

Avertissement : G rien qui ne sortent de l'ordinaire, a part la magie, mais ça c'est plutôt du rêve.

Résumé général : Harry entre en sixième année et il découvre une sphère ayant appartenue aux maraudeurs. Mais à quoi sert-elle ? Et pourquoi Dumbledore est-il plus directeur alors qu'il reste omniprésent à Poudlard ? Réponses dans ma fic. Review please.

Disclaimer : Rein n'est à moi, tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, sinon Drago, Ombrage et Lestrange n'existerait pas, Sirius serait vivant dans les bras d'une fille du cuicui gang et je publierais les tomes 6 et 7 tout de suite (ou je me bougerais de les écrire, pas comme J.K.Rowling)

J'ai aussi emprunté l'Oplon et la Wrestle à Alohomora, mais j'ai inventé toute seule comme une grande Katie Spinner et Lynn Stevenson, mais tout ça n'arrivera pas avant le chapitre 6 ou 7.

Maintenant place au …

Chapitre 5 : je marche, je tombe :

Une salle. Je me relève. Où suis-je ? Qui suis-je ? Je ne me souviens de rien. Sauf une chute. Une longue et interminable chute. Je tombe dans les ténèbres. Une chute qui a duré l'éternité. Suis-je mort ? Suis-je en vie ? Je ne sais pas. Pas plus que je sais pourquoi je marche. Je suis vivant puisque je marche. Mais je ne sens pas mon corps. Je suis mort alors. Je ne sais pas. Je marche. Je ne sais pourquoi je marche. Je ne suis plus maître de moi-même. Ais-je déjà été maître de quelque chose ? Un objet ? Une personne ? Ais-je déjà eu des proches ? Ais-je des parents ? Ais-je des enfants ? Je ne sais pas. Je marche. J'accélère. Pourquoi j'accélère ? Je ne sais pas. Je marche vers cette lumière devant moi. Eblouissante. Aveuglante. Je marche. Je cours presque à présent. Et je tombe. Non plus dans l'obscurité. Je tombe dans la lumière. Je tombe dans un blanc éclatant. Suis-je mort ? Suis-je vivant ? Où suis-je ? Qui suis-je ? Tant de questions sans réponses. Mais je tombe je ne sais ou et …

Fin du chapitre 5

Voila j'espère que ma fic vous plait toujours et si vous n'avez pas tout compris c'est normal.

Et pour ne pas oublier :

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Cassidy Darkstone


	6. BUSES et surprises

Auteur : Cassidy Darkstone

E-mail : jahira13voila.fr

Titre : Harry Potter et les apprentis de l'Ordre

Avertissement : G rien qui ne sortent de l'ordinaire, a part la magie, mais ça c'est plutôt du rêve.

Résumé général : Harry entre en sixième année et il découvre une sphère ayant appartenue aux maraudeurs. Mais à quoi sert-elle ? Et pourquoi Dumbledore est-il plus directeur alors qu'il reste omniprésent à Poudlard ? Réponses dans ma fic. Review please.

Disclaimer : Rein n'est à moi, tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, sinon Drago, Ombrage et Lestrange n'existerait pas, Sirius serait vivant dans les bras d'une fille du cuicui gang et je publierais les tomes 6 et 7 tout de suite (ou je me bougerais de les écrire, pas comme J.K.Rowling)

J'ai aussi emprunté l'Oplon et la Wrestle à Alohomora, mais j'ai inventé toute seule comme une grande Katie Spinner et Lynn Stevenson, mais tout ça n'arrivera pas avant le chapitre 6 ou 7.

Maintenant place au …

Chapitre 6 : B.U.S.E :

Quand Harry se réveilla ce matin là, le soleil était déjà haut et Ron était descendu. Il prit rapidement une douche et descendit à son tour.

Au rez-de-chaussée, il trouva Ron et Hermione assit l'un en face de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux.

Salut les amoureux, ça va ?

Ouais, répondirent-ils d'un air distrait. 

Harry alla dans la cuisine où il trouva Mrs. Weasley en train de préparer le déjeuner.

Bonjour Harry, s'exclama t-elle en le voyant, tu as bien dormi ? Le déjeuner sera bientôt prêt mais si tu veux manger quelque chose tu peux.

Bonjour, oui j'ai bien dormi, merci je n'ai pas faim ce matin, répliqua Harry. 

A ce moment, un hibou entra en trompe dans la cuisine, déposa une lettre sur la table et partit en direction du salon avant de repartir par le même chemin.

L'adolescent prit la lettre et remarqua qu'elle venait de Poudlard. Elle contenait une lettre :

_Cher M. Potter,_

_Nous vous informons qu'en tant qu'élève de second cycle, vous avez maintenant le droit de faire de la magie, en usage modéré cependant, en dehors du collège Poudlard._

_De plus nous vous rappelons que vous devez nous renvoyer le formulaire si dessous le plus vite possible pour avoir la possibilité d'acheter les livres dont vous avez besoin avant la rentrée prévu pour le 1er septembre à 11h._

_Vous trouverez si joint les résultats de vos B.U.S.E ainsi que les profession auxquelles vous pouvez accéder avec ses résultats et les options à choisir pour chaque métiers._

_Je, soussigné …………, choisi comme options en 6 année de sorcellerie au collège Poudlard ( 9 options maximum ) :_

_ …………_

_ …………_

_ …………_

_ …………_

_ …………_

_ …………_

_ …………_

_ …………_

_ …………_

_En tenant compte de ses options, je souhaiterais devenir ……… ._

_Formulaire à renvoyer avant le 22 août sous peine de ne pouvoir accéder aux options demandées. _

Harry fut un moment surprit. Avec ma mort de Sirius, il avait totalement oublié les B.U.S.E et son orientation. Il regarda anxieux ses résultats.

_Cher M.Potter, _

_Voici vos résultats aux B.U.S.E passées au mois de juin._

_Vous trouverez au-dessous les métiers auxquels vous avez accès ainsi que les options pour chacun d'eux._

_Résultats des B.U.S.E :_

_Théorie des sortilèges : effort exceptionnel_

_Métamorphose : effort exceptionnel_

_Botanique : acceptable_

_Potion : optimal_

_Défense contre les forces du mal : optimal_

_Soins aux créatures magiques : effort exceptionnel_

_Astronomie : acceptable_

_Divination : désolant_

_Histoire de la magie : piètre_

_Avec ses résultats vous avez accès aux métiers suivants : _

_Auror /options : métamorphose ;défense contre les forces du mal ;sortilèges ;potion._

_Médico-mage/ options :botanique ;potion ;théorie des sortilèges ;métamorphose. _

_Professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal /options : défense contre les forces du mal ; théorie des sortilèges ;métamorphose ;histoire de la magie._

_Professeurs de potions/options : potion ; théorie des sortilèges ;histoire de la magie ;astronomie._

_Guérisseurs/options : théorie des sortilèges ;métamorphose ; astronomie ;botanique ;potion. _

Alors Harry, tu as les capacités pour devenir auror ? demanda Hermione en entrant dans la cuisine.

Oui, répondit celui-ci, vous, vous pouvez devenir ce que vous voulez ?

Non, marmonna Ron, je ne peux pas devenir auror, mais je peux devenir professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, ajouta-t-il plus haut.

Et toi Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu veux devenir ?

J'hésite entre ancetralle ou magicologue.

Quoi ?!

Tu ne connaît pas les deux profession les plus importante du monde magique ! répliqua Hermione.

C'est auror la plus importante Hermione, rétorqua Ron.

Non, c'est ancestralle, l'étude de la magie dans les êtres vivants et de l'origine de la magie dans le monde, et magicologue, pour la création de nouveaux sorts, de nouvelle potion et de nouvelles créatures.

Si tu le dis, la taquina son petit ami.

Et toi tu préfères quoi, Hermione ?

Je penche plutôt pour ancestralle.

Les enfants, remplissez vos lettres de Poudlard pour que je puisse les renvoyer, intervint Mrs.Weasley. 

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à s'amuser dans le jardin après l'avoir dégnomé et, quand le soir arriva, ils se couchèrent volontiers.

Ginny ne parlait plus à Hermione et personne, à part l'intéressée, ne savait pourquoi.

Harry allait rentrer sous ses couvertures quand il entendit Mrs. Weasley l'appeler ainsi que ses deux amis.

Ils descendirent en se demandant ce que pouvait vouloir la mère de Ron.

Harry entra dans le salon et remarqua un homme assez grand, les épaules carrées et les cheveux châtains bien peignés. Il se tenait à côté d'une petite fille aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux verts, le même vert que celui de Harry. Harry s'assit sans remarquer la troisième invitée.

Une fois installé dans un fauteuil, il tourna la tête vers Mrs.Weasley. Avec elle, il y avait une femme qui marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux, les même traits que Lili Potter. Elle lui ressemblait tellement qu'on aurait pu croire que la mère de Harry n'était pas morte. Cette vision fit l'effet d'une bombe à Harry. Sa tête commença à lui faire mal, puis la douleur s'insinua dans tout son corps. Il devait être blanc car toutes les personnes présentes s'approchèrent et lui parlèrent. Mais l'adolescent n'entendait plus rien. Il se sentit tomber en arrière mais il était appuyé contre le dossier. Il vit le visage affolé d'Hermione avant de s'évanouir. La dernière chose qu'il eût en tête fut la peine de cette dernière s'il mourait.

Fin du chapitre 6

J'espère que ça vous a plus. A la prochaine et

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Cassidy Darkstone


	7. Remus et la magie des oracles

Auteur : Cassidy Darkstone

E-mail : jahira13voila.fr

Titre : Harry Potter et la sphère des maraudeurs

Avertissement : G rien qui ne sortent de l'ordinaire, a part la magie, mais ça c'est plutôt du rêve.

Résumé général : Harry entre en sixième année et il découvre une sphère ayant appartenue aux maraudeurs. Mais à quoi sert-elle ? Et pourquoi Dumbledore est-il plus directeur alors qu'il reste omniprésent à Poudlard ? Réponses dans ma fic. Review please.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, sinon Drago, Ombrage et Lestrange n'existeraient pas, Sirius serait vivant dans les bras d'une fille du cuicui gang et je publierais les tomes 6 et 7 tout de suite (ou je me bougerais de les écrire, pas comme J.K.Rowling)

J'ai aussi emprunté l'Oplon et la Wrestle à Alohomora, mais j'ai inventé toute seule comme une grande Katie Spinner, Lynn Stevenson et Dorian Smith, mais tout ça n'arrivera pas avant le chapitre euh … pas encore.

Maintenant place au …

Chapitre 7 : Remus et la magie des oracles :

Hermione faisait les cents pas dans le couloir. Ron était partit chercher des boisons et Mr et Mrs Weasley parlaient avec les docteurs.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'Harry était tombé dans les pommes et personne n'avait réussi à le réveiller. Il avait été transporté à Ste Mangouste mais les docteurs n'avaient fait que l'allonger en attendant de pouvoir lui faire des analyses.

Ca va aller ? demanda doucement Ron.

Oui, je crois, répondit Hermione en l'enlaçant.

Ne t'inquiète, tout va s'arranger ma citrouille en pâte d'amande. Tu vas …

Citrouille en pâte d'amande ? l'interrompit une voix hilare derrière eux.

Remus ! s'écrièrent les amoureux d'une même voix.

Salut les enfants. Alors, vous pourriez m'expliquer se qui se passe ici ?

Harry s'est évanoui quand il a vu la sœur jumelle de Lily, Kate.

La quoi ?! s'étonna Remus en s'étouffant. Mais Lily n'a jamais eut de sœur jumelle !

Elles ont été séparées à la naissance.

Alors il resterait d'autre membre de la famille Potter ?

Evans, de la famille Evans.

Oui Evans. Alors Harry va pouvoir aller vivre avec elle ! Il ne subira plus la méchanceté des Dursley !

Si tu veux, on peut aller la voir ?

Je ne sais. Cela doit être dur de revoir Lily. Non, je préfère attendre, c'est encore trop, avec la mort de Sirius qui a ravivait tous ses souvenirs.

Comme tu veux.

Bonjour Remus, comment vas-tu ?

Bonjour Arthur, ça va mais que disent les docteurs ?

Ils sont critiques. Cet état est très rare chez les sorciers et jamais un enfant n'en avait souffert. Normalement, Harry devrait se réveiller au plus tard dans une demi-heure, mais c'est une supposition.

Cela nous laisse un peu de temps devant nous pour parler. 

Mr. Weasley et Remus se mirent à l'écart et parlèrent certainement de l'Ordre alors que Ron essayer de réconforter Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley était parti avertir Dumbledore et les parents d'Hermione.

Une demi-heure plus tard, rien n'avait changé. Harry était toujours endormi sur son lit et les trois groupes séparés. C'est alors que Remus réunit tout le monde :

Ecoutez, les docteurs ni pourrons plus rien à présent, il faut donc trouver une solution nous même.

Quoi ?! Une solution nous même ! s'exclamèrent Hermione, Ron et Mrs Weasley d'une même voix.

Oui. La seule qui pourra réveiller Harry est la Magie des Oracles. Elle est la plus ancienne force magique de notre monde. C'est elle qui a donné la vie à l'univers magique. Mais la Magie des Oracles est gardée par les Nymphes de Saphir, des fées d'une incroyable beauté mais terriblement cruelles et exigeante envers les sorciers.

Mais où peut-on trouver ses Nymphes ? questionna Hermione.

Au cœur de la plus ancienne forêt du monde magique, la forêt interdite. Mais seul une âme pure et désintéressée pourra appeler les fées et les défiées.

Euh, excusée-moi, dit une petite voix dernière le groupe. Saurait vous où se trouve la chambre de Harry Potter, s'il vous plaît ?

Elle est juste derrière nous, répondit poliment Mr.Weasley. 

Hermione examina la jeune fille, elle devait avoir 16 ans, comme elle, était grande et mince, avait des cheveux blonds presque blanc et les yeux verts, le même que ceux de Harry. Elle remarqua aussi une certaine gêne chez Remus.

Vous le connaissait ? demanda précipitamment Hermione.

Non, mais ma mère et la sienne étaient très amies. Je l'ai appris il y a peu de temps et quand j'ai su qu'il était dans le coma (à ce mot Hermione failli tombé, rattrapé par Ron), j'ai décidé qu'il était tant que je lui apprenne mon existence. Je m'appelle Lynn Stevenson.

Hermione Granger, je suis une grande amie de Harry. Voici Ron Weasley, un autre de ses amis, et ses parents. Et enfin voilà Remus, un grand ami du père de Harry.

Une amie de Lily ? s'exclama ce dernier. La seule amie qu'elle n'est jamais eut fut Leyla Tomson.

Stevenson est le nom après son mariage de ma mère. Hélas elle morte quand je n'avais que trois ans.

Désolé, s'exclamèrent plusieurs personnes du groupe. 

Le visage de Remus s'était fermé en apprenant la mort de cette femme.

La jeune fille entra dans la salle où Harry se trouvait pendant que les autres se dispersaient en se donnant un rendez-vous pour le lendemain.

Cette nuit là, vers minuit, quelqu'un arriva par la cheminée sans qu'aucun des adolescents ne s'en aperçoivent. C'était Lynn ainsi qu'un médicomage qui expliqua à Mr et Mrs Weasley que la personne qui devait héberger l'enfant était arrivée à l'hôpital peu de temps après Harry et qui leur demanda d'héberger la jeune fille pendant quelques temps. Les parents de Ron acceptèrent et il montèrent les affaires de l'adolescente dans la chambre des jumeaux restait inoccupé.

Fin du chapitre 7

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous continuerez à lire ma fic.

Un grand merci à ma beta-readeuse, Aurora, et à Katel, qui m'a laissé ma première review dans cette fic, ainsi qu'à Lucida et aux Petites Sorcières qui ont suivi son exemple.

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Cassidy Darkstone


	8. Révélations

Auteur : Cassidy Darkstone

E-mail : jahira13voila.fr

Titre : Harry Potter et la sphère des maraudeurs

Avertissement : G rien qui ne sortent de l'ordinaire, a part la magie, mais ça c'est plutôt du rêve.

Résumé général : Harry entre en sixième année et il découvre une sphère ayant appartenue aux maraudeurs. Mais à quoi sert-elle ? Et pourquoi Dumbledore est-il plus directeur alors qu'il reste omniprésent à Poudlard ? Réponses dans ma fic. Review please.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, sinon Drago, Ombrage et Lestrange n'existerait pas, Sirius serait vivant dans les bras d'une fille du cuicui gang et je publierais les tomes 6 et 7 tout de suite (ou je me bougerais de les écrire, pas comme J.K.Rowling)

J'ai aussi emprunté l'Oplon et la Wrestle à Alohomora, mais j'ai inventé toute seule comme une grande Katie Spinner, Lynn Stevenson et Nigel Smith, mais tout ça n'arrivera pas avant le chapitre euh … pas encore.

Maintenant place au …

Chapitre 8 :Révélations :

Trois heures du matin. Lynn se tourna une fois de plus dans son lit. En quelques heures, elle avait retrouvée un ami de sa mère, le fils de la meilleure amie de Leyla et deux nouveaux amis ! Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire, elle qui avait toujours était toute seule. Toutes ces personnes autour d'elle qui prennent soin de sa personne sans qu'ils se connaissent. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu que ses parents meurent si jeunes ? Elle aussi aurait aimé avoir des parents, un grand frère ou une petite soeur. Au lieu de ça, elle avait eut une famille adoptive de moldu qui la réprimandait à chaque fois qu'elle utilisait la magie sans même le savoir ! « Mon histoire ressemble à celle du célèbre Harry Potter, lui si grand et pourtant si seul ! », pensa-t-elle ironiquement.

Du bruit dans le couloir. Lynn tendit l'oreille.

Crois tu vraiment que tout les deux sont liés ? questionna Mrs.Weasley. Elle a l'air d'avoir le même âge que lui.

Peut-être fait-elle plus vieille ? lui répondit son mari. Après tout, leurs histoires sont semblables à quelques détails près.

Mais quand même, une fille, Lily nous l'aurait dit voyons, elle qui en avait tant envie. Et puis, on s'en serait aperçu !

Si Lily ne voulait pas qu'on le sache, elle aurait pu tous nous tromper et tu le sais.

Je ne pense qu'elle nous aurait menti.

Et si elle avait adopté cette enfant ? Si, à la mort de la sœur James, Lily s'était proposée pour adopter sa fille ? Après tout elle s'appelait Lynn aussi.

Non, elle ne s'appelait pas Lynn, elle se nommait Lynnafelt.

Lynn, Lynnafelt, quelle différence ? Le vrai nom et le diminutif !

Mais nous n'avons jamais vu cette fille chez eux ! 

A cet instant, un grand bruit retentit. Quelqu'un venait d'arrivait par la cheminée.

Lynn se leva en silence. Il fallait qu'elle en sache plus. De qui parlaient-ils ? Pensaient-ils qu'elle était la fille de Lily ? Non, sa mère était Leyla et pas cette Lily ?

Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit de la chambre de Ginny où elle avait emménagé pour la nuit. Elle commençait à descendre quand une voix derrière elle l'interpella :

Où vas tu comme ça ? demanda Ron.

Je descendais … boire un peu d'eau ! mentit-elle.

Toi aussi tu as été intriguée par leur conversation ?

Oui. Crois tu qu'ils parlaient de moi ?

Certainement, mais je ne vois pas quel lien de parenté tu pourrais avoir avec les Potter !

Les Potter ! Mais pourquoi dis tu ça ?

Mon père pense que tu serais la nièce des parents de Harry, du côté de James.

Mais ma mère était Leyla Tomson ! Je ne connais pas la famille Potter, ni Lily !

La mère de Harry si elle t'a vraiment adopté aurez nommé comme marraine une personne en qui elle est confiance et qui pourrez te révéler tes vrais origines.

Pourquoi parles tu au pass ?

Lily et James sont morts en protégeant Harry ! Tu ne connais pas l'histoire ? Ca m'étonne !

Je sais que Harry a anéanti les pouvoirs de Tu-Sais-Qui.

Que faîtes vous là tout les deux ? demanda une voix familière aux oreilles de Lynn.

Marraine ?

Oui, répondit la voix en se faisant plus douce. 

L'adolescente se jeta dans les bras du professeur McGonagall à la grande surprise de Ron, qui se tourna et rentra dans sa chambre comme un zombie.

Les Weasley, le professeur et Lynn descendirent et s'installèrent au salon :

Lynn, commenca McGonagall. Il faut que tu saches que ta mère m'a nommé marraine pour qu'en temps voulu, je te révèle la vérité sur ta famille et tes pouvoirs si jamais il lui arrivé quelque chose. Tu n'es pas la fille de Leyla Tomson, tu es l'enfant de Stéfaëlle, la sœur de James Potter. Elle est morte en te mettant au monde et Lily, la mère de Harry, t'a adopté et a nommé comme marraine Leyla. Quand elle aussi mourut, c'est Leyla qui t'a adopté. Tu es donc la cousine de Harry et, dès cet été, tu devras aller t'installer chez les Dursley, la famille de la sœur de Lily.

Attends ! s'exclama Lynn. Tu veux dire que je fais partie d'une des plus vieilles et puissantes familles de sorciers et que depuis le premier jour tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dit !

Je n'en avais pas le droit. Maintenant, tu vas venir finir tes études à Poudlard, puisque tu as le niveau.

Mais je ne veux pas quitter Beauxbâtons ! C'est mon école et mes amis !

Lynn, tu n'es pas une sorcière ordinaire. Tu as des pouvoirs qui te permettes de contrôler les animaux, certain objet magique comme un balai et surtout d'être une apprentie Fée ! Tu ne peux ignorer tes origines, surtout quand ta mère était une Nymphes de Saphir.

Une … ! Alors je peux aller leur parler et leur demander de l'aide !

Ce n'est pas si facile. Il faudra que tu leur prouve que tu es bien la fille de l'une d'entre-elles. Et pour cela, tu devra faire pousser un arbre dont elles te diront le nom et d'où jaillira une source d'eau pure et fraîche.

Mais je n'y arriverais jamais !

Tu peux le faire, tu as seulement besoin d'entraînement. Alors va prendre une veste, nous allons t'apprendre à contrôler tes pouvoirs ancestraux. 

Sur ceux elles partirent laissant les Weasley dans le salon, se téléportèrent, puis à leur camp d'entraînement.

Fin du chapitre 8

J'espère que vous continuez à lire. Le prochaine chap quand j'aurais le temps ;)

Je voudrais remercier ma jumelle qui m'a beaucoup inspiré pour ce chapitre même si elle n'était pas présente à mes côtés.

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Cassidy Darkstone


	9. Toutes les portes mènent au même destin

Auteur : Cassidy Darkstone

E-mail : jahira13voila.fr

Titre : Harry Potter et la sphère des maraudeurs

Avertissement : G rien qui ne sortent de l'ordinaire, a part la magie, mais ça c'est plutôt du rêve.

Résumé général : Harry entre en sixième année et il découvre une sphère ayant appartenue aux maraudeurs. Mais à quoi sert-elle ? Et pourquoi Dumbledore est-il plus directeur alors qu'il reste omniprésent à Poudlard ? Réponses dans ma fic. Review please.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, sinon Drago, Ombrage et Lestrange n'existerait pas, Sirius serait vivant dans les bras d'une fille du cuicui gang et je publierais les tomes 6 et 7 tout de suite (ou je me bougerais de les écrire, pas comme J.K.Rowling)

J'ai aussi emprunté l'Oplon et la Wrestle à Alohomora, mais j'ai inventé toute seule comme une grande Katie Spinner, Lynn Stevenson et Nigel Smith, mais tout ça n'arrivera pas avant le chapitre euh … pas encore.

Petite note de l'auteur : les paroles en italiques représente le rêve de Harry.

Maintenant place au …

Chapitre 9 : Toutes les portes mènent tous au même destin :

Un sol sous mes pieds. Je ne tombe plus dans cette lumière. Elle s'est atténuée. J'ouvre les yeux. Devant moi je distingue une dizaine de portes différentes. Je m'avance vers une, puis vers une autre. Elle sont toutes identiques finalement. La même serrure, la même clé. Je m'assois en tailleur au milieu de la pièce. Pourquoi est-ce que je trouve ici ? Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, mais je sais que j'attends quelqu'un où quelque chose. J'attends la clé. Car toutes les portes mènent au même destin.

_ Les parents de Harry se tenaient devant lui, la sphère qu'il avait reçue à la main. L'adolescent s'avança. Ses parents lui sourirent puis Lily approcha le globe de sa poitrine et il entra dans son corps. Etonné, Harry recula et heurta quelqu'un. Il se retourna et vit que s'était sa mère ! A cet instant il comprit que la sphère donné à celui qui lui prêtait son corps le don d'ubiquité. Son père lui dit alors :_

_ Harry, avant de l'utiliser, tu dois maîtriser parfaitement l'occlumancie et la légilimancie, mais Severus a du déjà t'apprendre ! ajouta-t-il en riant. _

_ Mon fils, murmura Lily. Tu ne dois pas rester ici repart d'où tu viens ce n'est pas ton monde._

_ Comment puis-je repartir ? Demanda Harry. _

_Pour toute réponse, sa mère lui fit signe de se taire et il se sentit tirer en arrière. Il arriva dans une salle semblable à la salle commune et s'assit dans un fauteuil en attendant il ne savait quoi._

Les portes s'ouvrent. Je peux prendre chacune d'elles mais une seule m'intéresse. Elle est bleue claire et rayonne. Je m'approche et la traverse. De l'autre côté, Stéfaëlle m'attends. Mais si elle se trouve là, je dois être mort. Pourtant je sais que non. Alors je comprends que je ne pourrai pas être vivant ou mort avant que quelqu'un ne renonce à vouloir me faire revivre, comme je l'ai fait jadis avec mon amour. Stéfaëlle. Ton frère m'en a voulu des mois avant d'accepter que je t'aime. Mais tu t'effaces comme un tableau qui jaunit, comme nos bon moment que m'obséder à faire revivre. Au revoir mon amour, je ne peux te dire adieu. C'est sur ces mots que l'on s'est quitté. C'est après cette déclaration que tu m'as souri et que tu es morte dans mes bras. Je me souviens à présent. Mes souvenirs reviennent. Mais je me souviendrais des autres plus tard. Maintenant je veux revoir ton visage rire à mes plaisanteries et tes yeux si profonds que je contemplais quand tu étais endormie. Je te rejoindrais quoi qu'il en coûte. Mais pour l'instant, je me rappelle.

Fin du chapitre 9

Continuez à lire.

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Cassidy Darkstone


	10. Préparatifs

Auteur : Cassidy Darkstone

E-mail : jahira13voila.fr

Titre : Harry Potter et la sphère des maraudeurs

Avertissement : G rien qui ne sortent de l'ordinaire, a part la magie, mais ça c'est plutôt du rêve.

Résumé général : Harry entre en sixième année et il découvre une sphère ayant appartenue aux maraudeurs. Mais à quoi sert-elle ? Et pourquoi Dumbledore est-il plus directeur alors qu'il reste omniprésent à Poudlard ? Réponses dans ma fic. Review please.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, sinon beaucoup de choses ne seraient pas se qu'elles sont. J'ai juste inventé les personnages de Lynn Stevenson, Stéfaëlle (nom de famille peu pas le dire !!), Dorian Smith et Isis Toulien.

Petite note de l'auteur : vala un grand merci à mes reviewers.

**_Lucida :_** c'est normal si tu n'as pas tout compris. Ca va s'expliquer plus tard.

Maintenant place au …

Chapitre 10 : préparatifs :

Très bien, Lynn, je suis fière de toi, dit Mc Gonagall avec tendresse.

Merci Tati ! lui répondit joyeusement sa nièce. 

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que le professeur de métamorphose, Lynnafelt et Dumbledore s'entraînaient dans le parc de Poudlard.

Tu es enfin prête, s'exclama la marraine. Je vais t'accompagner sur une partie de la forêt interdite, après tu devras continuer toute seule.

D'accord, acquiesça l'adolescente.

Maintenant, va mettre l'habit traditionnel des Nymphes, il se trouve dans mon bureau, va t'y emmener.

Avec plaisir professeur, répondit l'intéressé d'une voix mielleuse. 

Les professeurs Mc Gonagall et Dumbledore restèrent donc seuls. La directrice de la maison Griffondor commença à tourner en rond, puis, à faire les cents pas.

Allons Minerva, ne soyez pas nerveuse, elle s'en sortira bien, s'essaya le vieil homme.

Elle s'en sortira bien ! C'est facile pour vous de dire ça, ce n'est pas votre nièce qui devoir laisser sa jeunesse à ces fées de mauvaise augure !

Voyons Lynnafelt sait bien que si elle échoue, elle va devoir laisser la partie de son énergie vitale qui correspond à sa jeunesse ainsi que ses souvenirs de cette période aux Nymphes ; elle sait que si elle ne réussit pas, elle reprendra sa vie à vingt quatre ans et c'est son choix ! Elle a choisi de sauver Harry pour connaître une peu mieux son cousin et je la comprend !

Professeur, vous croyez vraiment que cela me rassure ?

Si cela peut vous aider à être moins inquiète, je peux suivre votre nièce sous ma forme animagus, comme ça je ne serai pas reconnu ni par Lynnafelt, ni par les fées.

Merci Dumbledore, cela me rend moins nerveuse. 

C'est alors que le directeur se transforma en un majestueux faucon qui se posa sur l'épaule de Mc Gonagall.

Peu après, Lynn arriva. Sa peau mate contrastait avec ses cheveux clairs qui s'accordaient, eux, avec les tissus transparents couleur saphir qui volaient autour de sa robe beige. Elle semblait sortit d'un mythe de l'antiquité grecque car le Nymphes prennent leur origine à cette époque, dans cette civilisation.

Je suis prête ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Alors allons y, répondit sa marraine avec inquiétude.

Mais où est passé Dumbledore ? demanda Lynnafelt.

Il … Il a du … partir pour … pour … Londres ! Oui c'est ça, il a du partir pour Londres, mentit Mc Gonagall avec Mais il m'a laissé ce faucon pour qu'il veille sur toi.

Alors mettons nous en route ! 

Le faucon semble sourire : Minerva n'avait jamais été très forte pour mentir et l'anxiété de Lynn dissimulée sous son entrain faisait rire Dumbledore.

Fin du chapitre 10

La suite bientôt. Merci de me lire.

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Cassidy Darkstone


	11. Réflexions

Auteur : Cassidy Darkstone

E-mail : jahira13voila.fr

Titre : Harry Potter et la sphère des maraudeurs

Avertissement : G rien qui ne sortent de l'ordinaire, a part la magie, mais ça c'est plutôt du rêve.

Résumé général : Harry entre en sixième année et il découvre une sphère ayant appartenue aux maraudeurs. Mais à quoi sert-elle ? Et pourquoi Dumbledore est-il plus directeur alors qu'il reste omniprésent à Poudlard ? Réponses dans ma fic. Review please.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, sinon beaucoup de choses ne seraient pas se qu'elles sont. J'ai juste inventé les personnages de Lynn Stevenson, Stéfaëlle (nom de famille peu pas le dire !!), Dorian Smith et Isis Toulien.

Maintenant place au …

Chapitre 11 : réflexions :

Cela faisait déjà un certain temps que Lynnafelt avançait dans la forêt avec Dumbledore sous sa forme animagi. Elle s'enfonçait toujours plus et, à présent les arbres étaient si denses qu'elle avait du mal à avancer.

Lynn réfléchissait aux derniers jours qu'elle avait vécu.

Sa marraine lui avait expliqué tant de choses en si peu de temps que tout se mélangeait dans son esprit.

L'adolescente entreprit de démêler les liens entortillés qui s'étaient créés dans sa mémoire et ses souvenirs.

Elle décida de commencer par ses études pour essayer de faire descendre la pression de ses veines.

Le professeur Mc.Gonagall lui avait dit qu'elle serait obligée de continuer sa scolarité à Poudlard afin de pouvoir devenir une apprenti fée et, un jour, une Nymphe de Saphir, comme sa mère. Mais Lynnafelt n'avait pas envie de quitter Beauxbâtons ! Elle ne s'était peut-être pas intégrée à sa classe mais cette école était sa famille et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à la quitter.

Poudlard pouvait bien être la meilleure école de sorcellerie, c'était le foyer de sa marraine, ce fut celui de ses parents, de tous ses parents pensa-t-elle avec ironie. 

Le seul point positif à aller vivre là-bas était les amis qu'elle s'était déjà fait : Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et peut-être même le grand Harry Potter si elle arrivait à convaincre les fées que sa mère était l'une d'entre-elles. Mais elle devait aussi prouver que ses intentions étaient bonnes car Stéfaëlle ne s'était pas pliée aux règles qui lui ordonné d'épouser un Syndre de Nacre. Sa marraine lui avait dit que c'était des fées mais hommes qui gardaient la paie dans le monde magique. Tu parles et Tu-Sais-qui, c'est peut-être un gentil toutou ! Quoi qu'il en soit, sa mère, elle, avait préféré se marier à un sorcier et pas n'importe lequel paraissait-il. Elle avait épousé un sorcier au sang pur, un des plus grands de l'époque, un certain Sirius Black. Et pour cela son frère n'avait pas assisté au mariage alors que Lily était la demoiselle d'honneur de Stéfaëlle. James avait toujours était très protecteur avec elle, bien qu'elle soit la plus âgée. Pendant des mois, le père de Harry en avait voulu au couple de ne pas lui avoir demandé son avis. Mais l'amour n'a pas de lois et Sirius et Stéfaëlle s'était aimé. Ils étaient inséparables, mais Sirius était auror et il du partir en mission pendant 7 mois alors que sa femme était enceinte. Quand il revint, le jeune marié apprit que sa femme était très faible depuis l'accouchement. Il avait courut jusqu'à leur maison pour la voir et elle était morte dans ses bras. Sirius était effondré. Il confia la garde de sa fille à Remus et s'enfonça lentement dans une morne léthargie dont il ne sortit que pour essayer de sauver son « frère » et sa famille sans succès et il fut enfermé pour leurs meurtres.

Lynnafelt connaissait bien Remus. Il avait était très présent dans sa vie avec ses moldus, se faisant passer pour son professeur particulier en changeant son apprence. Il l'avait toujours aidait à tenir le coup avec ses moldus même quand elle ne savait pas qu'elle était une sorcière. C'était lui qu'elle considérait comme son père. Mais elle aurait donné tous ce qu'elle avait pour connaître son vrai père. Autant qu'elle se souvienne, Lynnafelt n'avait jamais vu Sirius. Pourtant, elle se rappelait qu'un jour où elle était en deuxième année elle avait vu un gros chien noir qui avait les mêmes yeux que son père sur les photos, mais c'était absurde, tout les animagus était déclarés ! Lynn aurait bien aimé être une animagi mais aucun de ses parent n'avait des pouvoirs lui avait –t-on fait croire. Sirius Black n'avait pas de pouvoir ! Cela était stupide. Black. C'était son nom de famille à présent : Lynnafelt Stélyv Black. L'adolescente aurait voulu partager ses premiers pas, son premier vol sur un balai, sa première potion ou son premier sort avec Sirius, mais l'histoire ne s'était pas déroulée comme elle le voulait et la jeune fille ni pouvait rien.

S'apercevant que Lynn avait les larmes au yeux, le faucon émit un son mélodieux et vint lui tapoter la joue de son bec, comme pour la consoler, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Pendant ses réflexions, Lynnafelt avait beaucoup avancé et elle était presque arrivée au cœur de la forêt interdite.

Elle dirigea donc sa mémoire vers ce que sa marraine lui avait dit sur les fées. Le professeur lui avait apprit le rituel cérémonial qu'elle devrait exécuter devant les Nymphes. Ses dernières lui donneront le nom de l'arbre, la couleur et la consistance sous forme de trois proverbes anciens.

Si jamais Lynnafelt échouait, sa jeunesse et ses souvenirs appartiendraient aux fées et quand elle reverrait sa tante, elle aurait vingt quatre ans. Mais la jeune fille était têtue, comme Stéfaëlle, et aussi très douée pour les sortilèges et la métamorphose, comme Sirius. Alors Lynn était confiante. Il fallait qu'elle réussisse, elle avait promis à sa marraine d'y parvenir et elle le ferait pour ses parents, tous ses parents, mais surtout pour ceux de qui elle était née. Elle leur ressemblait et elle se montrerait digne des deux grandes familles de sorciers dont elle était issue. Elle aurait aimé les connaître et, où qu'ils soient, l'adolescente voulait que Stéfaëlle et Sirius soit fières d'elle.

A ce moment, Lynnafelt ne sentit plus le sol sous ses pieds et une longue chute commença.

Fin du chapitre 11

Merci de rester fidèle et de continuer à me lire. S'il vous plait :

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Cassidy Darkstone


	12. Stéfaëlle, je me souviens

Auteur : Cassidy Darkstone

E-mail : jahira13voila.fr

Titre : Harry Potter et la sphère des maraudeurs

Avertissement : G rien qui ne sortent de l'ordinaire, a part la magie, mais ça c'est plutôt du rêve.

Résumé général : Harry entre en sixième année et il découvre une sphère ayant appartenue aux maraudeurs. Mais à quoi sert-elle ? Et pourquoi Dumbledore est-il plus directeur alors qu'il reste omniprésent à Poudlard ? Réponses dans ma fic. Review please.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, sinon beaucoup de choses ne seraient pas se qu'elles sont. J'ai juste inventé les personnages de Lynn Stevenson, Stéfaëlle (nom de famille peu pas le dire !!), Dorian Smith et Isis Toulien.

Maintenant place au …

Chapitre 12 : Stéfaëlle, je me souviens :

        Je me souviens de toutes ces choses que l'on a partagé, de tout le bonheur que tu m'as apporté pendant ses cinq années de bonheur, les plus belles de toute ma vie. Ce n'est pas bien difficile pour moi d'être heureux, je veux simplement être libre avec ceux que j'aime et principalement être avec toi, Stéfaëlle. Mais James et Lily sont morts, toi aussi, il ne me reste que Remus vivant. Mais je suis mort. Moi, le grand Sirius Black évadé d'Askaban, le seul à avoir réussi à le faire, moi le grand criminel au cœur de pierre qui a aimé tant de personnes qui sont toutes mortes, ou presque. Que dirait notre fille, Stéfaëlle, que dirait-elle si elle apprenait que son père est un dangereux criminel qui a tué son oncle et sa tante ainsi que l'un des Maraudeurs, que dirait-elle ? Elle n'en croirait pas mot j'espère. Je le sais. Dumbledore et Mc.Gonagall lui dirait la vérité, Harry, les Weasley aussi. A eux tous, ils la convaincraient si besoin était. Mais tu ne connais pas le nom que je lui est donné, mon amour, elle s'appelle Lynnafelt Stélyv Black. Ce sont les prénoms que tu aimais tant. J'ai préféré Lynnafelt pour que le diminutif soit assez commun. Les Nymphes de Saphirs ne doivent jamais connaître son existence m'as-tu dit, alors je n'ai rien dit à James, ni à Remus, juste à Dumbledore pour que la petite sache quand même quelque chose du passé de sa mère s'il nous arrivait de mourir. Mais me diras tu pourquoi sa vie doit rester un secret pour ses fées ? Je l'aiderai de là où je suis si jamais elle a des problèmes, mais je ne peux pas faire grand-chose, juste l'aider spirituellement. Mais quel est ce grand danger qui la guette ? Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas vivre sans se cacher ? Tu me le dira n'est-ce pas ? Mais pas maintenant, à cet instant tu préfères rester silencieuse et me laisser seul pour que je me rappelle. Merci. Je t'en suis reconnaissant. Merci mon amour. J'espère bientôt te revoir.

        Lynnafelt était étendue sans vie sur le sol de marbre blanc entourée par d'étranges femmes, mi-humaine mi-surnaturelle. C'est tout ce que l'adolescente pu constater avant de s'évanouir à nouveau.

Fin du chapitre 12

Voila, c'est court mais au moins l'histoire avance petit à petit même si ce n'est pas vraiment dans le sens dans lequel je le voudrait !

Je voudrais dire un grand merci à mes lectrices Petites Sorcières et Lucida qui m'ont laissé quelques petites reviews.

Merci aussi à tous les lecteurs anonymes qui me lisent sans montrer la preuve de leurs existences. Mais s'il vous plait :

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Cassidy Darkstone


	13. Rencontre avec les Nymphes

Auteur : Cassidy Darkstone

E-mail : jahira13voila.fr

Titre : Harry Potter et la sphère des maraudeurs

Avertissement : G rien qui ne sortent de l'ordinaire, a part la magie, mais ça c'est plutôt du rêve.

Résumé général : Harry entre en sixième année et il découvre une sphère ayant appartenue aux maraudeurs. Mais à quoi sert-elle ? Et pourquoi Dumbledore est-il plus directeur alors qu'il reste omniprésent à Poudlard ? Réponses dans ma fic. Review please.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, sinon beaucoup de choses ne seraient pas se qu'elles sont. J'ai juste inventé les personnages de Lynn Stevenson, Stéfaëlle (nom de famille peu pas le dire !!), Dorian Smith et Isis Toulien.

Maintenant place au …

Chapitre 13 : Rencontre avec les Nymphes :

Dumbledore plana jusqu'à l'endroit où Lynnafelt était étendue. Les Nymphes l'entouraient. Elles étaient extraordinaires. Leur peau bleu pâle semblait brillait comme les étoiles dans le ciel. Leurs cheveux saphirs volaient autour d'elles alors qu'elles e mouvaient avec grâce. Leurs yeux orange, qui s'accordaient avec leurs gracieusement bouches d'un rouge flamboyant, hypnotisaient toute présence dans la pièce, même cette licorne grise de l'autre côté du cercle des Nymphes.

Alors que le directeur contemplait ce spectacle magnifique, les sphères de magies ancestrales apparurent mais il en manquait une, celle de Symphora, celle de la magie des émotions.

Or Dumbledore ne s'en inquiéta pas, il savait qu'elle était en sécurité et qu'elle retrouverait bientôt sa vraie place. Et il se mit à attendre que l'âme pure qui pouvait sauver Harry se réveille. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Lynnafelt Stélyv Black se leva, sereine. Après tout, elle savait très bien ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Elle commença la danse rituelle. Elle se mouvait avec grâce et les rubans saphir de sa robe rendaient le spectacle incroyablement beau.

Lynn exécuta le rituel à la perfection. Les Nymphes elles-mêmes sourirent devant la jeune fille. Vînt l'instant fatidique des énigmes. La fée correspondant à la sphère du courage prît la parole :

Il sera grand d'autant de syllabes qui le compose, l'unité du milieu ;

Arbre de tristesse et pourtant si beau ;

Signifiant l'amour, l'honneur, le courage, elle ne plaît pas à tout le monde.

Tel est mon énigme, résous la, petite, et j'exaucerai deux de tes veux.

Hermione et Ron était de plus en plus anxieux. Cela faisait presque dix heures que Lynnafelt était partie en pleine nuit après l'arrivée du professeur Mc Gonagall. C'était la fin du déjeuner qui s'était passé dans une ambiance morbide. Tout les deux étaient dans le jardin, marchant pour oublier leur nervosité quand Mrs Weasley les appela. Ils coururent jusqu'au salon où ils trouvèrent les professeurs Mc Gonagall et Dumbledore qui leur expliquèrent en quoi constituait l'épreuve des Nymphes de Saphir : les trois énigmes, l'arbre, les conséquences si Lynnafelt échouait.

L'adolescente avait l'esprit embrouillé par sa danse, elle n'était pas très sportive. Elle s'assit au milieu des Nymphes et commença à réfléchir.

Arbre de tristesse et pourtant si beau 

La tristesse. Quel arbre la représentait ? Lynn n'en avait aucune idée.

Elle passa à l'unité, le milieu . Le milieu de quoi ? De l'alphabet peut-être. M . L'unité était donc le mètre.

Il ne restait donc plus que la couleur.

Signifiant l'amour, l'horreur et le courage 

Cela parut d'une extrême simplicité à la jeune fille : l'amour est représenté par le rouge ; l'horreur, celle du sang ; le courage, celui d'affronter l'horreur. L'arbre devait donc être rouge. Mais quel arbre ? Tristesse signifie malheurs, abattements, pleurs. Pleurs ! C'était ça ! Lynn avait trouvé l'arbre : un saule pleureur. Quatre syllabes. L'adolescente prît une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son objectif : créer un saule pleureur rouge de quatre mètre de haut.

D'abord, elle visualisa l'arbre dans sa tête. Puis elle entreprit de le faire apparaître. Petit à petit, sans hâte, la jeune fille dessina les contours puis elle les remplit et enfin, elle colorisa sa création. Elle ouvrit les yeux, il manquait la source. Elle referma les yeux et se concentra de nouveau.

Dans un premier temps, elle tînt la pression mais bientôt tout se mélangea dans l'esprit de Lynnafelt. Elle resta concentrée sur son but malgré tout, la source demandait plus d'énergie que l'arbre, c'était un élément. Elle était à bout de souffle, épuisée, mais n'avait pas perdu espoir de réussir et la détermination d'y arriver.

Petit à petit, l'arbre apparut et les Nymphes furent surprises. Il aurait du sortir de terre. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : la mère de la jeune sorcière qui se tenait devant elles était l'une des leurs. Stéfaëlle. Elle ne pouvait être que la fille de Stéfaëlle Syrriane Potter, devenu Black, pour être aussi douée. Mais les fées avaient rejeté Stéfaëlle. Cette adolescente ne devait donc pas se trouvait devant elles. Elles se concertèrent d'un regard, elles savaient toutes ce qu'il en coûté d'oser les défier : la mort progressive de l'âme. D'abord, elles s'effaçaient la mémoire, puis les connaissances, les passions, les sentiments et pour finir, elles vous faisaient revivre les pires moments de votre vie avant de vous accorder la délivrance.

Pourquoi avait-elle bravé cet interdit ? Par amour, par amitié ou pour leur reconnaissance ?

Cette question passait dans tous les yeux orange.

L'arbre et la source avaient fini d'apparaître. De ses quatre mètres de haut, le saule pleureur surplombait la clairière souterraine et semblait l'illuminer de sa couleur, ni fade, ni agressive, alors que la source rendait l'air moins lourd, plus humide.

Lynnafelt était tombé dans les pommes. L'effort avait été trop intense pour elle qui n'avait pas l'habitude de faire du sport. Les Nymphes l'entourèrent et commencèrent à la soigner. L'adolescente reprit rapidement connaissance.

Les fées avaient eut le temps de prendre leur décision : elles allaient d'abord interroger la jeune fille puis décideraient de ce qu'elles allaient faire d'elle. Cette clémence était en l'honneur de Stéfaëlle que les Nymphes portaient toujours dans leurs cœurs.

Pourquoi es-tu venu nous demander de l'aide ? demandèrent toutes les Nymphes d'une même voix.

Parce qu'on me la demandé et que j'étais redevable envers ces personnes.

Connais-tu la personne que tu dois sauver ? continuèrent-elles de la même façon.

Oui, enfin, je l'ais déjà vu, mais je ne lui ai jamais parlé. Nous sommes cousins. 

Lynnafelt avait fait l'erreur de communiquer son lien de parenté avec Harry. Les fées n'aimaient pas les familles. Elles refusaient et interdisaient le mariage ou les relations amoureuses en dehors de celles avec les Syndre de Nacre car elles devaient assurer leur progéniture.

Vous êtes de la même « branche ». Nous n'aimons pas cela. Quel est le nom de celui que tu aides ?

Il se nomme Harry Potter.

Nous ne t'aiderons certainement pas car pour les Potters sont morts avec la trahison de Stéfaëlle.

Mais il est dans le coma ! Les médecins ne peuvent rien faire ! Ses amis s'inquiètent beaucoup ! Vous devez m'aider, s'il vous plait !

Ne nous donne pas d'ordre petite ! Tu n'en as pas le droit ! Si tu nous donnes la preuve de ce que tu avances nous t'aiderons peut-être.

Mais je ne sais pas comment faire !

Alors tu vas subir notre punition ! Tu n'aurais pas du paraître devant nous, tu n'en avais pas le droit, et celui qui t'a envoyé devait être bien imprudent de le faire ! 

Fin du chapitre 13

Voila le chapitre 13 dont j'annonce la venue depuis si longtemps. Avec arrive des mises à jour car beaucoup d'éléments étaient incohérents. Je vous invite donc à relire les chaps précédents pour voir les vérifications.

Un grand merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissés des reviews pour que je continue, lilou, yaya et mysSyl-mel

Review please

R&R

R&R

R&R

R&R

R&R

R&R

R&R

R&R

R&R

R&R

R&R

R&R

R&R

R&R

R&R

R&R

R&R

R&R

R&R

Cassidy Darkstone.


	14. Et après ?

Auteur : Cassidy Darkstone

E-mail : jahira13voila.fr

Titre : Harry Potter et la sphère des maraudeurs

Avertissement : G rien qui ne sortent de l'ordinaire, a part la magie, mais ça c'est plutôt du rêve.

Résumé général : Harry entre en sixième année et il découvre une sphère ayant appartenue aux maraudeurs. Mais à quoi sert-elle ? Et pourquoi Dumbledore est-il plus directeur alors qu'il reste omniprésent à Poudlard ? Réponses dans ma fic. Review please.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, sinon beaucoup de choses ne seraient pas se qu'elles sont. J'ai juste inventé les personnages de Lynn Stevenson, Stéfaëlle (nom de famille peu pas le dire !!), Dorian Smith et Isis Toulien.

Note de l'auteur : Mici à Coweti qui ma laissé plein de reviews !!!! Mici à Yaya pour son soutien !!!!

Maintenant place au …

Chapitre 14 : Et après ? :

Lynnafelt s'affola. Les Nymphes voulaient la tuer. Elle avait souvent entendu dire que la peur de la mort augmentait avec l'âge. Elle pensa furtivement que c'était faux : elle était terrifiée à l'idée de ne plus revoir ceux qu'elle aimait. Perdre sa jeunesse, elle n'en avait pas peur mais mourir était une autre chose ! Le poney gris s'affola lui aussi et s'enfuit par un sentier que l'adolescente n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors. Elle eut l'idée de s'enfuir mais elle la repoussa avec force : elle serait digne de "tous" ses parents.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté et fit face aux fées. Elle pensait à toute vitesse, des dizaines de possibilités se bousculaient dans sa tête. Soudain, elle dernière apparut dans son esprit : la magie. Peut-être pourrait-elle s'en sortir avec un sort ? Elle passa rapidement en revue une bonne partie des sorts qu'elle connaissait avant d'arriver à une perspective désagréable : elle n'avait pas sa baguette. Elle se retourna cherchant un appui qu'elle savait impossible. La jeune fille remarqua que le faucon n'était plus là. In avait du s'envoler pendant qu'elle faisait sa danse. Elle refit face aux Nymphes qui étaient en train de marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles en se rapprochant d'elle.

Lynn ne savait plus quoi faire. Alors elle agit impulsivement comme elle le faisait quand elle était plus petite : elle cria la première formule qui lui vînt à l'esprit :

Pyro ! 

Rien ne se passa, comme elle s'y attendait : elle n'avait une grande maîtrise de son pouvoir sans baguette, comme à peu près tous les sorciers de son âge.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas écouté son intuition ? Elle eut sa baguette et aurait pu se défendre ! Mais elle n'avait jamais écouté les petites voix de son esprit, que ce soit sa conscience ou son intuition !

Elle fit un rapide récapitulatif de sa situation : elle était seule face à des adversaires plus puissantes et plus nombreuses, sans espoir de retraite car le sentier était à présent inaccessible, sans aide, sans appui extérieur.

Je vais mourir. Je ne survivrais pas. Cette fois, in n'y a pas de main tendue vers moi, pensa-t-elle. Mais au moins je ne reculerais pas ! 

Alors l'image de son vrai père s'imposa en elle et Lynnafelt sus qu'elle allait s'en sortir vivante. Elle voyait Sirius lui parler silencieusement, lui expliquant qu'elle vivrait et qu'une aide allait venir du ciel. Elle voulut lui demander comment mais déjà son père s'effaçait. Avec une étrange conviction, elle releva la tête et aperçut le faucon arriver, sa baguette magique dans son bec.

Cet oiseau est trop intelligent pour ne pas être un animagi, se dit-elle 

Le rapace laissa tomber la baguette que l'adolescente rattrapa au vol. Alors elle eut une idée : pourquoi ne pas prouver ses dires aux Nymphes maintenant qu'elle avait sa baguette ? Il fallait juste qu'elle fasse appel à sa mémoire pour se rappeler quel sort utiliser.

Elle se concentra et sentit qu'il ne lui restait que peu de ressources magiques. Elle murmura un juron avant de solliciter sa mémoire. Plusieurs sorts lui revinrent à l'esprit mais elle n'en retînt aucun avant d'en choisir un qui pourrait lui servir : Impervius, si elle arrivait à le transformer à son avantage. Il fallait que les Nymphes voient Harry sinon il, et elle, mourraient. La jeune fille se concentra pour la énième fois en peu de temps :

ImpervisioHarryPotterVedere ! cria-t-elle en tendant sa baguette devant elle. Si ça marche, j'envoie une lettre à ma prof d'italien !ajouta-t-elle, pour elle 

Elle espéra de toutes ses forces ferait l'affaire : elle n'aurait pas assez de magie pour en lancer un autre.

Elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermé de peur d'échouer et vit le résultat de son sort inventé : un rond de fumée se formait à la hauteur de ses épaules. Petit à petit une image se forma en son centre et Harry apparut. Il était allongé sur son lit à l'hôpital et avait l'air encore plus mal en point qu'au départ de Lynnafelt. Elle dut retenir ses larmes : elle ne supporterait pas qu'il meurt, lui qui était sa seule famille à présent. L'image commença à s'effacer mais les fées n'avaient toujours pas l'air convaincu. Alors sans hésiter une seule seconde, l'adolescente regroupe ses dernières forces, vitales et magiques, et elle intensifia son sort.

Ce qui se passa ensuite, Lynn n'en su rien : elle avait du mal à rester debout pour maintenir son sort et, en quelques secondes, elle s'effondra sur le sol. Elle ne vit pas que son sort ne s'était pas arrêté et elle ne remarqua pas le regard complice que se lancèrent les Nymphes.

Ces dernières reformèrent leur cercle autour de la jeune fille allongée, qu'elle avait rompu sous l'effet de surprise. Mais toute trace d'hostilité avait disparu de leurs yeux envoûtants. Doucement, elles commencèrent à déclamer une mélopée avec leur voix adoucit par la tendresse soudaine qu'elles éprouvaient pour la fille de l'une des leurs, même traîtresse. Et, plus le son de leurs majestueuses voix augmentait, plus le corps de Lynnafelt montait haut dans les airs, entouré par les sphères de magies ancestrales qui semblaient la porter, la protéger aussi.

Quand le corps fut arrivé à la hauteur du sol de la forêt interdite, les fées elles aussi remontèrent dans la forêt pour la première fois depuis la trahison de Stéfaëlle.

Et ainsi, l'étrange cortège formé par le corps de l'adolescente suivi par les Nymphes, le faucon fermant la marche, se mit en marche pour Poudlard.

Lentement, avançant sans faire un seul bruit, ils suivirent le sentier et sortirent de la foret interdite.

Sans s'arrêter devant Rusard, la procession continua.

Elle traversa le parc de Poudlard et entra dans l'école, toujours dans un silence total.

McGonagall et Rogue vinrent s'ajouter à la suite du faucon.

Le groupe monta, un à un, tous les étages de l'école et, au bout d'un moment que les trois professeurs trouvèrent interminable, ils arrivèrent au point culminant de Poudlard : la tour d'astronomie.

Mais les Nymphes ne déposèrent pas le corps de Lynn, elles continuèrent à avancer avec elle. Elles se tinrent bientôt au dessus du vide, formant une dernière fois un cercle autour de la jeune fille. Puis, comme la liturgie des fées s'intensifiait, le corps chuta à une vitesse tellement grande que les yeux des professeurs ne purent le suivre.

McGonagall poussa un petit cri, Rogue un juron et le faucon s'élança à la poursuite de l'adolescente.

Les deux professeurs s'approchèrent de la fenêtre, se penchèrent. Ils aperçurent le faucon se poser sur l'herbe humide du parc. Ils aperçurent ensuite deux corps étendus sur le sol, à côté de Dumbledore.

Et quand ils relevèrent la tête, ils virent les Nymphes disparaîtrent.

Ils s'élancèrent dans les escaliers, qu'ils dévalèrent quatre à quatre, et se précipitèrent vers Lynn et l'autre personne.

Le directeur reprit sa forme humaine et observa les alentours : sa vision de faucon lui jouait des tours : il n'avait pas ses lunettes. McGonagall les lui rendit avant de se pencher sur les corps :

Rusard ! Appelez Mme Pomfresh ! Tout de suite ! Vite ! hurla-t-elle au concierge qui venait d'arriver 

Devant les trois professeurs se tenaient Lynnafelt Black et Harry Potter, côte-à-côte, évanouis.

Ils sont encore vivants, déclara Rogue après un rapide examen. Ils sont juste tombés dans les pommes.

En êtes-vous sur, Severus ? demanda anxieusement McGonagall.

Je sais ce que je dis, Minerva ! D'ailleurs, c'était le problème de M.Potter d'être inconscient non ? répondit froidement le maître des potions.

Calmez-vous tous les deux ! Ce n'est pas en vous chamaillant de la sorte, comme des enfants, que nos deux élèves iront mieux ! coupa Dumbledore. Severus, allez préparer des potions pour les réveiller. Minerva, appelez les Weasley pour les rassurer. Je m'occupe de Lynn et Harry. Mais que fait Mme Pomfresh !

Je suis là monsieur. Qui y a-t-il de si impor… Par Merlin et Arthur ! Que leur est-il arrivé ?

Harry a eut un choc, il y a trente six heures à peu près, quand il a vu la sœur jumelle de Lily Evans, plus tard les questions, et Lynn a fait une chute vertigineuse.

Mais comment surveillez-vous vos élèves !

Je sais Pom-Pom. Mais j'étais un faucon.

Arrêtez de vous transformer ! C'est dangereux pour vous ! Je vous l'ai dit plusieurs fois déjà ! 

Dumbledore prit son air le plus innocent, même si cela n'était pas très concluant. Mme Pomfresh lui répondit par son sourire le plus glacial avant de reporter son attention sur les deux adolescents. Elle les examina rapidement :

Ils n'ont rien de grave, ils se sont juste évanouis. Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais réveiller Harry. Il faudra demander l'aide du professeur Rogue.

Il est déjà dans ses cachots à faire les potions utiles pour les réveiller. Vous devriez le rejoindre

J'y vais tout de suite. Vous, emmenez les à l'infirmerie et restez avec eux au cas où ils se réveilleraient, s'il vous plait.

Bien sur ! 

Sur ce, Mme Pomfresh partit pour les cachots et Dumbledore, grâce à un Wingardium Leviosa, porta Harry et Lynnafelt à l'infirmerie.

Fin du chapitre 14

Voila enfin le chapitre 14 plus long à venir que prévu, désolée. Mais quand on a des amis, je pense qu'il faut en faire une priorité ! En plus quand je l'ai fini, ne marchait plus, donc le voila avec du retard mais le voila !

Donc voila le chapitre 14. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Ce chapitre est dédié à Coweti et Yaya pour leurs soutiens !! Merci

Et R&R please

R&R please

R&R please

Cassidy Darkstone


End file.
